Their Own Little World
by Ally Carstairs
Summary: Erin Carson is an American transfer student living with the Fujioka family and attending Ouran Academy. Erin thought that living in Japan would be fun and relaxing. Meeting two devilish red-heads changes her opinion of Japanese life immediately. They're rude, condescending, and all around annoying. Erin can't stand them, but she can't help being intrigued by them all the same.


Hello readers! I have recently become obsessed with the anime, Ouran High School Host Club, and I am completely devastated that there isn't a second season. Taking matters into my own hands, I quite ingeniously channeled my disappointment and depression into writing a fanfiction! This story is centered around my OC and the twins, but I'll be sure to have some fun with the other hosts as well! ;) Reviews are nice, it lets me know that I am not writing to the wall!

Chapter 1: Ouran Culture Shock

"Rin-chan, if you don't get up we're going to be late!" my adopted sister, Haruhi, grunted as she attempted to physically pull me from my warm, cozy bed.

I swatted blindly at her. "Go on without me! Leave me behind!" I mumbled dramatically into my pillows.

"You will get up and you will go to school. It's our first day, and I refuse to go there by myself!" Haruhi was practically growling by now, and with one last tug I was yanked from my sweet, sweet bed.

I slowly stood up, brushing my messy auburn hair out of my face. I rubbed the ugly sleep gunk out of my green eyes while I stumbled to the bathroom to shower. I took my time getting ready, and by the time I was finally dressed and ready to go, Haruhi was practically jumping up and down. As soon as I picked up my backpack from the corner, she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. We called our goodbyes to her dad on our way out.

Haruhi wasn't technically my adopted sister; we just treated each other as such. I'm not even Japanese; I'm actually American. Because of my talents in art and music, I was offered the opportunity to join a transfer student program where students who have exceptional skills are given the chance to study abroad to learn about and even impact different cultures. Well, that's what the little brochure thingy said anyways. My family insisted on me at least trying it out, and so here I am, in Japan, with the Fujiokas acting as my host family. Some of the conditions for the transfer program were that I had to attend Ouran Academy, which is probably why the Fujiokas' took me in, so that Haruhi could go too, and I had to keep my grades up and obviously stay out of trouble.

By the time I looked up again, we were standing right in front of the school. I grabbed Haruhi's hand. I wouldn't say that I was scared, but I did feel a little nervous. I think Haruhi felt the same way because she was squeezing my hand tightly.

"Come on," Haruhi said as she took in a deep breath. "Let's go get our schedules."

I nodded my head and allowed Haruhi to lead me to the office. The lady behind the desk was already speaking with a student so we had to wait until she was finished. When the kid finally left she turned to us.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked kindly.

I smiled. "Hi, we came to pick up our schedules. Erin Carson and Haruhi Fujioka." I provided our names without her having to ask.

"Of course, the two scholarship students," the lady said as she rummaged through some papers. "Here you go." She barely stretched out her hand before we ripped the schedules from her.

"Haru-chan, what did you get?" I asked excitedly.

Haruhi smiled and showed me her schedule. I quickly looked over it. We only had two classes together; homeroom, if you can even count that, and French. She had all academic classes while I mostly had art and music classes. "So what's the verdict?" Haruhi asked.

I pouted. "We only have two classes together."  
Haruhi laughed. "It's okay Rin-chan, we'll probably run into each other in the halls, and we still have lunch together."

"I guess. Let's head to homeroom. We don't want to be late to our first class," I smirked.

Haruhi scoffed. "Now you're worried about being late."

Only after we walked out of the front office did I finally notice all the limousines pulling up to the school and all the well-dressed, well-groomed teenagers coming out of them. I scowled at the rich kids and then looked at what Haruhi and I were wearing. We weren't dressed in the ugly yellow uniforms for girls; Haruhi was wearing baggy, cheap clothing which actually made her look a little boyish, while I was wearing the all-American wardrobe. I had on a pair of jeans, a graphic tee, and my feet were adorned in Converse. All the rich kids were staring, and I realized that I didn't care. Haruhi didn't care either; she seemed kind of oblivious to the fact that they probably thought that she was a boy.

I grabbed Haruhi's hand and proudly walked in a random direction; I had no idea where our homeroom was. Finally, after ten minutes of wandering around, we found the right classroom. We were the last students to arrive, and everyone was staring at us. There were only two seats left; one at the very front of the room and one at the back. Haruhi quickly claimed the front seat, and I tried not to glare at her as I made my way to the back. I couldn't believe that she had ditched me! I sat down and the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Sato. He welcomed us to the school and in a monotone voice informed us of all the rules. After he was done, he told us that we could talk amongst ourselves. Homeroom was only twenty minutes, and Mr. Sato had wasted fifteen minutes with the stupid introduction. I looked towards Haruhi, wanting to go talk to her, but she was buried in a book. I didn't want to bother her, so I turned to the boy next to me. He was already talking to the boy on the other side of him. For a second, I though I was seeing double. The guys looked exactly the same. They both had red hair and bright, mischievous golden eyes. They lounged in their desks, looking entirely bored while talking only to each other. I didn't realize that I was staring until the twins both turned towards me. I looked them square in the eyes as they looked me over.

They smirked. "Why are you staring, commoner?" the boy closest to me asked.

"I'm not staring." I glared him down. God, these rich snobs were so rude! And here I thought that I would try to make some new friends.

"Yes you were," they both replied together.

"No, I wasn't. I was just staring off into the distance, you know the whole lost in your thoughts kind of thing. You two morons just happened to be in my way!" I was getting annoyed. I thought that the twins would be taken aback, but they merely exchanged evil smirks.

"You're weird." They spoke together again.

I was about to insult them back, but they turned away from me and started talking to each other again. I glared at their evil red heads, and then forcibly turned my attention away from them. Although I was trying to ignore them, I couldn't help but notice that they were talking more enthusiastically now, and every now and then one or both of them would glance in my direction and smirk.

The bell finally rang, announcing that we could move on to our first actual class. I quickly stood up and tried to make my way over to Haruhi. We didn't have the same class, but I still wanted to inform her about how awful my first day was going. The insufferable twins were blocking my way. Their backs were towards me, but I knew that they were blocking me on purpose. They slowly, so very slowly, made their way down the aisle, walking side by side. I tried to pass them several times, but every time one would stick their arm out non too subtly. I was steaming by the time I finally got out the door. Haruhi was nowhere to be seen, and the twins were walking away, laughing loudly.

"Idiots!" I yelled after them. Everyone in the hall turned to stare at me, but I didn't care. The twins kept walking, but they had stopped laughing. I clenched my hands into fists and stormed off trying to find my next class. It was modern literature, and even though I was there on an art scholarship, I was still required to take academic classes. By the time I found the right room, I was at least five minutes late. I walked in, and the first thing I noticed were the two red-headed demons sitting at the back of the classroom; the second thing I noticed was the last empty seat right in between them. They enthusiastically waved me to sit next to them, acting like we were good friends. I bit my lip, mumbled an apology to the teacher, and stormed to the lone seat. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
